The Princess and The Stableboy
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A Narnian type fairytale based on elements from several different fairy tales
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I adore fairy tales and not the sweet,cute "oh-were-so happy-let's -sing" Disney versions either,nope,I love the originals,the gruesome ones .In fact a lot of people may or may not know this,but in the original version of "Little Red Riding Hood" the little girl not only had a name(Biddy),but she gets eaten . Prince Charming is not as Charming as Disney makes him out to be because in the original version of "Sleeping Beauty" he rapes the girl(I don't approve of that) . Cinderella's stepsisters cut off parts of their foot (toe) and (heel) and get their eyes pecked out on top of White was only seven not a teenager as she is portrayed in every movie version ever shown.**

**On that note,I am going to attempt to write a Narnian based fairytale . Susan and Lucy are the princesses of Narnia,Caspian is Prince of Telmar,Peter is the stable boy that works at Cair Paravel,Edmund is well he'll get a place later on.  
**

**Disclaimer:I own those who you are not familiar with.**

Once there were two princesses that dwelled in the castle of Cair Paravel . It was a happy time during the reign of their parents King Frank and Queen Helen .The eldest daughter was as pretty as the day with glossy black hair,pale skin and perfect red cheeks and lips,the youngest was like a flower with her reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

Every morning the eldest daughter Susan went to the stables and every morning she would address the stable boy in the same manner,"Stable boy,bring me my horse."

Every time ,the boy would bow,then bring her horse. He would never utter a word ,just bow and carry out her command.

"Stable boy." Susan said walking into the stables one morning.

The boy stood there ready to carry out her command,Susan then said "Bring me my horse."

The horse was bought out,normally Susan would mount the horse and ride away,but this time she hesitated,for some reason she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Stable boy,bring me my saddle,I wish to use a saddle." Susan said.

The boy bowed,left and came back with the saddle fastening it,he stepped back and waited for the Princess to mount her horse.

Susan sat on the horse,then kicked it lightly and rode out of the stables.

* * *

Peter watched the princess ride away,every day he wanted to talk to her,but he couldn't get up the nerve to,after all she was a princess and he was not.

"You should talk to her." one of the horses said,nudging him with her nose.

Peter frowned and turned to the Horse a chestnut female with a white star on her forehead,"That's easy for you to say you're a horse." when he had first started working in the stables two years ago at the age of twelve the Talking Horses had unnerved him,there had been no Talking Beasts where he had come from,but he was used to them now

"So." Nellie(for that was the horses name) said

"So,she's a princess and not only that she's the crowned Princess,I'm just the stable boy,my mother works down in the kitchens." Peter said.

"So go visit the "Mystic Woman of the Western Woods" and she can help you." Nellie said shaking her mane.

"I can't do that,I heard she was a witch and besides no one allowed in the woods." Peter said.

"Well." Nellie neighed,"If you're scared."

"Don't,I'm not scared,but what could she do,it's not as if she could make me a prince or the son of a lord." Peter said stroking Nellie's nose,she nudged around in his pocket for a lump of sugar. "Besides how would I get there?"

"Take me." Nellie said.

"I can't do that you belong to the King of Narnia and the penalty for theft is severe ." Peter replied.

"First a Narnian Horse does not belong to anyone not even the King,we are not like the dumb beasts that dwell where you and your mother come from. Second if you're so worried just ask the King or Queen if you can use me." Nellie said neighing.

* * *

Susan entered the stables a few days later,"Stable boy,bring me my horse." she waited for the boy to get her horse,but he stood there,then for the first time spoke

"Peter." he said.

"I beg your pardon." Susan said confused.

"You always address me as stable boy,I do have a name it's Peter." Peter replied.

"Peter?" Susan repeated,she liked the name it was a strong name,"I'm.." she started to say,but was cut off.

"The Princess Susan ,I know,I've known you all my life." Peter said.

Susan looked at him,"You know me,yet I don't know you." she said.

"What is there to know,I am not important,shall I get your horse." without waiting for an answer he went to get her horse.

Susan took the reigns from him,"Sta-Peter,thank you." she said blushing as their fingers brushed against each mounted her horse and rode away.

"There you see the Princess is falling for you." Nellie said .

"Hush,the idea is absurd."Peter said,but hoping it was true.

**A/N : Depending on the amount of reviews I get,I will also update a story from my poll.**

**This is not based on particular fairy tale,but ideas of several fairy tales.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got three reviews that's good,I am so happy**

**/N 2. I know that Jadis is evil ,but in this story she is among the rare fairytale witches that are neither evil nor good .**

Jadis, otherwise known as The Mystic Woman of the Woods already knew that Peter was going to seek her help which was why she was going to send the boy she was raising to meet him. Jadis was not evil or good,she was merely there to aid people in their desires and if their deepest wishes did not come true ,she could not be blamed .

"There is a boy coming." Jadis said,"You will saddle the sledge and meet him halfway ." she said to Edmund,she had found the boy six years ago wandering around the woods,lost and confused ,he was only four years old at the time. She had taken him in and raised him as her own.

"Who is he." Edmund asked

"He seeks the hand of the princess of Narnia,that's all you need to know." Jadis said sweeping out of the room.

Edmund sighed even at ten,he knew better than to question his foster mother after all she had powers no one else had. He went out and readied the sledge,Jadis never let him drive the sledge thinking he was too young to handle it.

" A Prince most likely those are the only people who ever seek the hand of Princess Susan,but why would they need Jadis's help,they could just ask her to marry them and she'd accept." Edmund said to himself .

* * *

Meanwhile several miles away a lone figure on a horse could be seen.

"Nellie,why am I doing this?" Peter asked .

"You want to wed the Princess don't you?" the Horse asked

"Yes,of course I do,but not at the expense of my life or my mother's" Peter said,he still felt nervous about taking Nellie without permission even though Nellie assured him it would be all right because she gave him permission.

"Just trust me .The Mystic Woman of the Woods can help you." Nellie said.

Peter sighed and they rode in silence for a while then Peter said ,"You do know where you're going right?"

"Of course I do,you worry too much ." Nellie said cantering along

The further into the Forest they got the colder it became until it got so cold that Peter could hardly feel his fingers gripping the reigns.

"Why is it so cold."he asked watching his breath drift away .

"She likes winter and she cast a spell to always make this part of the woods eternal winter."Nellie said

"Oh." Peter replied.

They rode on in silence for awhile then Nellie stopped,Peter was about to protest,but Nellie shushed him with a shake of her head,she turned her head to look at him.

"There is another up ahead." she said.

"Should we run."Peter asked wishing he had some weapon .

"No,I think we should meet whoever it is." Nellie said .

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Peter asked," We don't even know who it is."

* * *

Edmund saw them before they saw him,he couldn't believe his eyes the rider was no Prince he wasn't even the son of a nobleman. The rider was young around fourteen with blond hair and blue eyes and from his simple clothes was most likely a servant of some sort. The horse however was beautiful; the kind only a Royal would have and this boy Edmund knew was no royal.

"You." Edmund said,"Who are you and what is your business here."

"I could ask you the same question."Peter said dismounting Nellie and staring at the boy."Besides who are you to give me orders,I am your elder."

"But these woods belong to my foster mother and therefore you are trespassing." Edmund said

"I am not trespassing,I was merely passing through on my way to seek The Mystic Woman of the Woods." Peter said wondering why he was explaining his business to a ten year old boy.

"You're not a prince or a nobleman's son." Edmund said.

"Is that a problem?" Peter wondered.

"No,it's not,but how did you acquire such a fine horse." Edmund asked

"He did not as you put it acquire me,I acquired him."Nellie said.

"Fine,follow me." Edmund said.

Peter looked at Nellie then shrugged and mounted her again.

* * *

Jadis stared at Peter for such a long time,he was growing nervous.

"You wish to seek the Princess Susan's hand in marriage?" she asked."You are a stable boy,not a prince or even a nobleman's son."

"I know,but I heard that you help people." Peter said.

"It won't be easy,you must do three tasks to prove your worthiness and love to the Princess." Jadis said.

"I'll do them." Peter said.

"They are dangerous." Jadis warned "and you can very well lose your life.".

"I will do them." Peter repeated.

"Then listen carefully for these are your tasks.

_Three things from the Princess you must take _

_ Three things that the Princess holds dearFor_

_ if you fail,what you want you will never have_

Jadis looked at him,"You will never get what you need looking like that,come here." she went over to a wardrobe and pushed a bundle into his arms."Only use these when you carry out the tasks."

"How long do I have?" Peter asked

"Three midnights." Jadis said

"Oh of course."Peter muttered.

* * *

"How am I supposed to take three things from the princess,I don't even know what they are." Peter sighed,stroking Nellie's nose

"It's something she holds dear."Nellie reminded him"and it's three things."

Peter frowned,"Well,she does hold her family dear,but I don't think I'm supposed to kidnap the Royal has to be something else."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."Nellie said,"The Princesses are coming for their riding lessons."

Peter stood up and went to saddle a horse and pony,his mind only half on the task.

Hours later,he was lying in bed,when it came to him,he knew the answer and what he had to do. He sat up and tossed the blanket aside. Pulling the bundle out from under the bed,he opened it and found clothes,but not just any clothes the kind a prince would wear.

He bit his lip,wondering if it was worth it after all,Jadis had warned him it would be dangerous,but no he had to do it. He was no coward.

"I'm a coward."Peter said several minutes later,he had managed to make it into Susan's chambers. She was sound asleep,her hair spread out over the white pillow.

Peter took a deep breath,it was nearly midnight,he had to do this,quietly so as not to wake the princess or her lady-in-waiting he approached the bed. Bending down he kissed her,suddenly Susan stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you a Prince." she murmured

Peter gulped,"Yes and no,you're only dreaming."

"Oh." Susan said sleepily,she closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into the covers.

Peter let out a sigh of relief and fled the chambers.

* * *

"You are going to be late,you're supposed to be at the stables." Marian said shaking her son awake.

"Why?" Peter groaned,pulling the covers up over his head,he had not gone to sleep all night.

"Because that is your task,now get up,get dressed there is some breakfast on the table ,I have to get back down to the kitchens." Marian said.

Meanwhile the Royal family was sitting down to breakfast,"I had the most wonderful dream."Susan said reaching for a roll.

"Oh,what dream ,dear."Queen Helen asked as she buttered Lucy's roll.

"I dreamed a Prince stole into my chambers and kissed me." Susan said.

"What'd he look like."Lucy asked

"I don't know wore a mask,but the weirdest thing was it felt so real."Susan murmured remembering the touch of his lips on smiled,"Well ,dreams aren't real."

**A/N: Fairy tale challenge. In the Disney version of Snow White when the Prince kissed Snow White,she woke the original version what really happened and how did Snow White wake .Leave the answer in your next review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Congratulations to LucyCrewe for figuring out the answer to the fairy tale challenge. If you want to read original fairy tales,you can just google some and they come up. By the way Peter has to kiss Susan three times,but without her knowing,hence the three things he must take that she holds dear.**

Susan was standing in the stables ,talking to the Horses and thinking about her dream importantly the kiss that had occurred in the dream,she touched her had felt so real ,she felt so sure that if she had reached out and just grabbed his sleeve the Mysterious Prince would feel real.

"It felt so real,but that's just absurd,dreams aren't real.I'm being silly aren't I?" she asked stroking Nellie's nose for Nellie was Susan's Horse or rather Susan belonged to Nellie.

"We-ell" Nellie neighed,"You are the Princess and the Princess is entitled to be able to be silly once in a while." she nickered and shook her mane.

"I wish I weren't the princess,the boy who takes care of you is luckier than me." Susan said."Constantly having to go to balls,galas,parties ,meeting suitors it's enough to make a person lose their mind. On top of that Mama and Papa want me to marry a Prince.I detest the most of the princes around only two decent ones are Caspian of Telmar and Prince Cor of Archenland and one is already betrothed and the other is just a baby."

"Is it really that hard being the princess,I always thought to be able to be Royalty would be wonderful or even a nobleman." Peter said coming into the stables.

Susan looked at him,"Do not fool yourself,it's not that wonderful."

Peter didn't look at her as he led Nellie out of the stables,"Of course taking ones land and killing people is just a happy perk that comes with the job,right?" he asked angrily.

Susan stared at him,"What are you talking about, my father never killed anyone or stole their land and you can not speak to me in that manner or I could have you thrown in the dungeon."

Peter frowned and looked at Susan,she looked genuinely concerned and upset,he sighed maybe he was being too hasty after all .

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." he said,"Shall I saddle your horse."

"No,tell me why did you say nobles like killing people and taking their land,what did you mean." Susan asked sitting down on the grass and tucking her feet up under her skirt.

Peter sighed,"It will bore you." he said.

"As your Princess,I order you to tell me,perhaps I can help." Susan said pulling him down to sit next to her.

"It happened eight years ago."Peter said closing his eyes "Eight years ago today exactly."

* * *

_Six year old Peter wondered where Mama and Papa were,he could hear the people screaming as soldiers rode through their village burning everything in their hid under the bed,hands over his ears._

_Suddenly the door to their hut swung open and Mama rushed in,she was bleeding from her face and Peter felt scared and mad at the same time,he scrambled out from under the bed ._

_"Mama! Mama! where'd you go,where's are they burning our village,did we do something bad."Peter asked latching onto her skirts and sobbing._

_Marian knelt down and took Peter's hand in hers,she forced a smile,"Listen to me,were going to go on a trip and Mama wants you to be a brave big boy,can you do that,can you be a brave big boy for me."_

_Peter nodded wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Marian hugged him,"Good boy." she said._

_They left in the dead of the night,the village lay in silence dead bodies littering the ground and smoke rising from the huts._

_Peter gripped Mama's hand tightly."Mama?" he asked._

_"It's all right ,darling."Marian said glad her husband was not out among most of the dead villagers,he was somewhere deeper in the forest ._

_Peter wondered why Papa wasn't with them,"Mama,where's Papa ."_

_Marian bit her lip,what was she going to tell him that Richard was dead and had not been burned ,but stabbed by the nobleman leading the raid._

_"Papa went on a trip before the bad men came." she said hoping that answer satisfied him._

_Every year after that whenever Peter asked why Richard wasn't with him,Marian would say his ship was just lost and he would be coming to join them very soon._

* * *

"How long did she tell you that story." Susan asked.

"She was protecting me."Peter said softly.

"You don't look like you need protecting." Susan murmured gazing into his eyes,she had never noticed how blue they were."I-I have to go." she said practically running away from him. She couldn't believe how close she had come to kissing the stable boy and she was betrothed to some unknown prince of some far off kingdom ,not that she had any choice in the matter,it was more of a arranged betrothal.

"Why didn't you tell her it was her uncle that killed your father."Nellie asked.

Peter shrugged,"I just didn't think she had to know that." he said.

"Do you remember what tonight is,don't you,the second midnight and you have to steal another kiss from the princess and I must warn you,she thought you were real." Nellie said.

"Did she?" Peter said,"You didn't tell her anything did you."

"Of course not,but you best be careful tonight."Nellie warned.

* * *

Peter pulled himself into Susan's chambers being quiet as possible once again he was dressed in the clothes of a Prince ,a mask worn to completely disguise his true identity,he tiptoed over to the back the gossamer curtains he gazed at the sleeping princess and knelt down and kissed her. This time Susan didn't wake and Peter left the chambers same way he came in. Unknown to him,someone did see him climbing down the castle wall.

**A/N: Woohoo! cliffie! who saw Peter leave Susan's window and how will this affect the story?**

**A/N 2: Fairytale challenge two" Disney based their version of Cinderella's from who's version Perrault or Grimm's leave answer in review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own them,well most of them.**

Peter had only one more night to kiss Susan and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to kiss her. For tonight was her birthday ball and not only would he not be able to go,but even if he did manage to sneak in ,he wouldn't be able to kiss her,for at midnight Susan would be dancing in the arms of her future husband. It was a tradition on the midnight of a princess's thirteenth birthday they danced with their future husband.

"What am I supposed to do,Nellie ,if I don't kiss her by midnight tonight,those other two kisses will have been for nothing and I love her." Peter brushed Nellie's coat.

"It was you!"Peter whirled around dropping the brush ,Lucy the younger princess was staring at him a look of disbelief and awe in her face."You're the one I saw climbing out the window of Susan's chambers. She still thinks you're a dream,but you're not."

"No,I suppose you're going to tell your Mother and Father."Peter sighed resignedly,he was so close.

Lucy shook her head,"I'm glad it was you,I don't like the Prince she's betrothed to anyway,he's a stuck up prig. Besides I have an idea how you can kiss Susan without her knowing ."

"How?" Peter asked "The clothes Jadis gave me were enchanted to disappear after I kissed Susan . No one is going to let the stableboy into the ball."

Lucy thought for a minute,then a slow smile spread over her face,"I have just the thing."

* * *

Susan wished the night was over,she was weary of dancing with Princes and sons of lords all she wanted to do was to go up to her chambers and soak in a nice cool bath ,but instead she was stuck dancing with the most annoying young males from every corner.

Suddenly a hush fell over the ballroom and Susan turned to see what was going on,that was when she saw him,the Prince of her wore a blue velvet tunic ,light blue tunic,gold pants and black boots,since it was a masquerade,he wore a gold mask and she couldn't see his face.

Susan pushed her way to the front and curtsied,the mysterious Prince bowed and kissed her hand."Might I have the honour of having this dance." he asked.

"That would be lovely." Susan said allowing him to twirl her out onto the dance floor.

"I feel as if I know you." Susan said as they glided seemlessly across the dance floor.

"I don't think you do,I'm not from here." the Prince said.

"Perhaps I'm being silly,but I feel as if I know you from these dreams I've been having." Susan replied.

The hours ticked by and Susan danced with no other male . At five minutes to midnight,Susan bit her lip,"I must go dance with my betrothed,but I will never forget you,whoever you are." she turned to leave,but Peter reached out grabbing her sleeve,he couldn't let her leave without kissing her,but he didn't want to just kiss her without warning,at night while she was sleeping was one thing,but here right now was another matter.

"Might I have just one kiss."Susan said before he could ask.

"I suppose that would be all right." Peter said ,Susan leaned closer to him,her eyes closed,suddenly she was jerked back and she opened her eyes to see Prince Derrek,the prince she was betrothed to glaring at her.

"Kissing another." he asked ."Let's see who this mysterious prince is."

"Derrek! no!" Susan cried as Derrek ripped the mask off Peter's face.

Susan's mouth dropped open staring at him. Everyone gasped,Susan's mysterious Prince was none other than the stable boy.

"A lowly servant,you were going to kiss a lowly servant."Prince Derrek laughed."Stole those clothes too,

"You lied to me." Susan whispered staring at Peter.

Peter but his lip,"I'm sorry."

Susan ran out of the ballroom and Peter was about to follow her,but was stopped by Prince Derrek."He snapped his fingers,"Guards, arrest this boy for the act of theft ." two centaurs dragged Peter out,the last thing Peter saw was Prince Derrek standing there a smirk on his face.

* * *

Susan lay on her bed,she couldn't believe she had been lied to and betrayed like that. Her door burst open and Lucy came in,she looked very upset.

"Lu,what's wrong." Susan asked.

"Peter's in the dungeoun because of your stupid future husband."Lucy said folding her arms.

"He lied to me pretended to be someone he was not." Susan said,"Plus he stole those clothes."

"I may be only seven,but you are an idiot,he had to lie to you,he wasn't supposed to let you know who he was and I gave him those clothes,I found them in a trunk in the tower,furthermore he loves you and not just because you're the Princess either,he loves you for you." Lucy replied

"How do you know." Susan asked.

"It's in his eyes,all you have to do is look into his eyes." Lucy said.

* * *

"That boy has always loved you since the day he and his mother walked through those castle doors all you have to do is look into his eyes."Nellie said when Susan came to see her.

"I had no idea." Susan whispered shaking her head

"He's going to hang in the morning unless you save him and convince your father he is innocent ." Nellie said

"I know he didn't steal those clothes they were given to him by Lucy." Susan said.

"Theft would only get his hand cut off,Prince Derrek is accusing him of murder." Nellie said

"Murder?"Susan whispered."He'll be hanged for a crime he never commited and it's all my fault,I have to stop this." she ran out of the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :I only own the Prince Derrek and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Susan's uncle did not burn Peter's village down,I decided to make it Prince Derrek's father and no Susan does not know. Derrek is no longer a prince,he's the son of a lord,not sure what that makes him exactly  
**

The dungeon was damp and cold .Peter sat on the straw ,the grey coarse blanket wrapped around him,Mother had been down to see him and she had not been able to stop crying as she informed him that in two days he was going to be hung,not for pretending to be a prince ,not even for sneaking into the princess's chambers twice and kissing,but for a crime he did not commit.

'They're going to hang you." the guard said when Peter asked what was going to happen to him.

"Hang me?" Peter said,showing the first signs of had kept up a brave face,but it was getting harder.

The guard nodded and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Peter bit his lip and leaned back against the wall.

Susan descended the last step to the dungeon pulling her cloak tighter around her. She approached Peter's cell and whispered his crawled over to her.

"Were you asleep?" she whispered.

"No." Peter said,"Why are you down here."

"I had to see you." Susan whispered reaching through the bars and taking his hand in hers,"You're cold as ice."

'They're going to hang me for murder,I never murdered anyone." Peter said.

Susan sighed ,"You might as well know. There was a girl found in the woods with her throat slashed and her red cloak torn. You've never gone into the woods have you."

Peter was silent.

"Peter! please tell me you haven't gone into the woods,Father forbade everyone to go into the woods. He set that rule for a reason,the woods are full of witches and werewolves. People disappear in the years ago a little boy disappeared and was never seen again." Susan cried .

"I had to."Peter said softly .

"Why." Susan shook her head.

"I can't tell you,but I did not murder anyone,I promise." Peter said.

"In two days they are going to hang you ,unless you can convince them you didn't murder that girl." Susan said.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm in here."Peter asked.

Susan shook her head and stood up, a look of sorrow on her face.

* * *

Everyone underestimated Lucy because she was so young,she was playing hide and seek with Susan and some of the servants and was hiding in one of the wardrobes in one of the chambers set aside for guests when she over heard Derrek and his father talking.

"It took some doing,but my revenge will finally be complete and you'll be wed to the princess." Lord Adel said

"Wasn't it fortunate,Father, that not only did we find out the son of your sworn enemy was working as the stable boy ,but we also came across that little girl in the woods. What do you think did happen to her." Derrek asked.

"A werewolf most likely,those woods are filled with creatures like that. It doesn't matter anyway .in two days the stable boy will be hung." Lord Adel said a smirk .

They left the room in high spirits and Lucy stumbled from the wardrobe,she had to tell someone.

* * *

Today was the day was the day of Peter's execution and everyone turned up at the square.

Marian was allowed down into the dungeon one last time,she cupped Peter's face in her hand,barely able to keep the tears from couldn't believe the king and queen were going to execute her baby.

"Mother,don't cry,please,don't ."Peter whispered ."I'm so sorry."

The guards came over to him,"Time to go." they said,not too roughly,they actually liked Peter and wished they weren't taking him to his death.

Most executions the people were yelling and jeering at the prisoner sometimes rotten fruit was thrown,but for some reason no one was yelling,they were all silent.

The noose swung in the wind eerily, executioner put the rope around Peter's neck. Derrek and his father were smirking. Suddenly a voice broke through the silence.

"Father! He didn't do it!" Susan ran up the steps and ripped the noose off Peter's neck.

"What are you doing." Peter .

"Saving you." Susan said,"You could thank me later".

"Kill him,he murdered a girl!" Derrek cried standing up.

"No,he didn't and I could prove it." Lucy said coming into view holding the hand of.

"Edmund ?." a woman pushed her way through the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Queen Helen asked,"Lucy dear who is this boy."

"This is Edmund,Mama,the boy that disappeared and well Susan can tell you better than I can."Lucy said.

So Susan filled them on everything that Lucy had told her and Peter filled in the turned out the little girl had been on her way to visit her grandmother when she got lost and was attacked by a werewolf. Derrek had come across the body ,while trying to find his own way out of the woods after getting lost on a hunting party.

"I suppose since you didn't kill the girl ,you are pardoned."King Frank said.

Susan turned to her parents,"I want to marry Peter when I come of age." she said.

"Are you serious! he's the stable boy!" Lord Adel cried ,"Your daughter is betrothed to my son and even if she weren't that boy is of common birth."

"I don't care,I love him.I've loved him ever since we were children,I was just too stupid to see that." Susan said.

"You do love me ?" Peter asked .

Susan nodded and whispered,"I always have,I don't care if you are just the stable boy." she said kissing him.

It wasn't the third midnight,but Peter didn't care. The entire square erupted in cheers as the princess and the stable boy kissed.

**And they all lived happily ever after ,Well almost all,Derrek and Lord Adel were killed cause I hate em.**

**This is a true story,everything is true except for the parts I made up,which was everything,but it's totally true. Really it is . The only parts that are false are the parts that are not true  
**


End file.
